¿Traición?
by reika kagene
Summary: ¿que pasa si la ex prometida de tu novio regresa? ¿que haces si tu novio te dice que esa ex prometida es importante para él? ¿deberías confiar? ¿deberías conocerla? pésimo summary pero buena historia, "este fanfic participa en el reto de la página A fanficker of Life and Death".


Este fanfic participa en el reto de la página A fanficker of Life and Death los personajes no son míos son de la fantástica snipster yo solo los uso para mi historia en este fanfic vida y muerte serán humanos

* * *

Desaeva estaba tranquilo en su café atendiendo a los clientes, haciendo los postres y esperando por su amado Leo pensando en todo lo que habían pasado.

Después de aquella primera cita en donde ambos hicieron el amor como locos, decidieron formalizar su relación y hacerla verdadera, al hacer esto decidieron que lo mejor para empezar una relación seria era conocer a sus padres, esto fue muy incómodo ya que el padre de Leo aunque era una persona muy divertida y abierta de mente, no estaba del todo de acuerdo a que su saliera con Desaeva y el padre de Desaeva opinaba lo mismo acerca de Leo. Después de que ambos pasarán esa… singular experiencia la relación había ido bastante bien, tenían sus peleas, sus momentos, sus celos y todo lo que una relación conlleva.

Desaeva estaba limpiando unas mesas cuando vio entrando a Leo, al verlo se detuvo y se acercó a él para besarlo pero él lo detuvo antes de que lo hiciera, Des se sorprendió mucho, desde que habían formalizado la relación Leo nunca le había rechazado un beso.

Leo: Des, necesitamos hablar.

Cuando esas palabras salieron de la boca de leo, Des casi se desmaya, no sabía que había pasado o que había hecho mal para que Leo usara ese tono tan serio, él normalmente no era así.

Des: ¿Que pasa Leo?.

Leo: yo… quiero que conozcas a alguien muy importante en mi vida, no te la presente antes porque ella vive en otro país y casi nunca la veo.

Des: por dios Leo pensé que era algo más serio, no te preocupes mi amor trataré de llevarme bien con tu amiga.

En el momento en que Desaeva dijo amiga, Leo se pasó la mano por la nuca en un gesto nervioso que a Des no le hizo mucha gracia.

Des: es solo una amiga ¿verdad?

Leo: de hecho no… es mi ex prometida

En ese momento para Des fue como si todo hubiese parado en seco, Leo nunca le había hablado de ninguna ex prometida, apenas y le había contado de un ex novio de la universidad, además ¿Por qué si es su ex prometida quería presentársela?

Des: ¿es una broma?

Leo: no Des, ella viene aquí mañana y te la quiero presentar, ella de verdad es importante para mí no es solo una ex también es mi mejor amiga y quiero que se lleven bien

Des: pero, pero ¿porque?

Leo: por favor, ve al parque mañana, después de que la conozcas te daré todas las explicaciones que quieres.

Des: está bien, iré.

Al día siguiente como había dicho, Desaeva se dirigía al parque para conocer a la ex prometida de su novio, se sentía incómodo y no sabía que pensar. Cuando llegó al parque reconoció a su novio de inmediato y fue hacia él, pero al acercarse vio a una chica hermosa vestida con un elegante vestido blanco, su pelo dorado casi rozándole el trasero y una piel tan blanca que parecía de porcelana

Leo pudo ver a Desaeva acercarse así que lo saludo desde lejos con la mano, también notó lo tenso que se veía y quiso relajarlo con una sonrisa, eso pareció alegrarlo un poco hasta que por fin se acercó por completo.

Leo: Hola amor –saludó a Desaeva con un beso- esta es la persona que te quería presentar – señalando a Mielis- Ella es mi mejor amiga.

Al verla de cerca pudo notar que sus ojos eran de un hermoso color azul parecido al mar

Mielis:- viendo despectivamente a Desaeva y extendiendo la mano- mucho gusto.

Desaeva:-siendo cortés- el gusto es mío -dándole la mano-

Después de ese muy mal comienzo Leo tratando de animar las cosas los llevo a los 2 a pasear por todo parís, los invitó a comer helado y también al parque de diversiones, pero nada parecía servir Mielis siempre hacia comentarios mordaces para sacar de quicio a Desava pero este se mantenía sereno y no hacía caso a esos comentarios, pero eso sí, él no era de las personas que se dejaba, así que cuando veía oportunidad le regresaba esos comentarios con otros más mordaces y de doble sentido que solo la pelirrubia entendía y la hacían rabiar.

Así pasó toda la tarde hasta que oscureció y cada uno se tenía que ir a su casa o eso era lo que debía pasar pero Mielis no tenía la misma idea.

Mielis: Leosito –agarrando a Leo del brazo- porque tú y yo no vamos a tomar unos tragos y celebrar mi regreso _solo –_ haciendo voz que quería parecer ser sensual resaltando lo último- te invitaría Desaeva pero Leosito me ha contado que eres de tomar poco. –mirándolo con cara que claramente decía "vete"-

Des estaba deseando matarla pero tenía que mantener la compostura, no quería dejar a Leo solo con esa tipa pero no podía hacer nada, a él no le gustaba beber y no estaría cómodo en un lugar así, pero sabía que esa chica planeaba algo y no confiaba en ella así que decidió que lo mejor sería seguirlos a una distancia prudente para descubrir que era lo que quería pero primero se iba a defender.

Desaeva: es cierto que soy de poco tomar pero eso no me avergüenza, más bien me alegra, así no se me verán los dientes amarillos por tomar todo el tiempo y tampoco tendré un mal aliento o ese estomago de barril tan horrible que he visto en ciertas personas –viéndola de pies a cabeza al decir eso- hablando de estómagos Mielis creo que deberías cuidar tu dieta o usar vestidos menos ajustados, esa pansita no te sienta –usó todo su sarcasmo cuando dijo pansita-

Leo: chicos basta,-dijo con toda la seriedad que pudo- no quiero seguir viéndolos así, Mielis lo siento pero estoy cansado y no quiero ir a beber prefiero irme a mi casa a descansar.

Mielis: ¿me dejarás irme sola tan tarde? –Haciendo cara de perrito triste- (n/a-*cofperracof*)

Leo: - un poco hastiado- te acompañaré a casa pero no trates de insistir a lo de beber que mi última palabra es no –mira a Des- lo siento amor pero la tengo que acompañar te amo ¿sí? hablamos cuando llegue a mi casa

Des: está bien amor –besa a Leo- me avisas cuando llegas

Mielis: -enojada- Nos vamos Leo

Leo: si está bien – le da un último beso a Des y se va-

Des no se quedó del todo tranquilo al verlos irse así que esperó un tiempo a que se fueran y después comenzó a seguirlos a una distancia prudente para que no lo descubrieran, ellos caminaron un rato hasta llegar a un lujoso Hotel donde seguramente se hospedaba la chica, los vio hablar un rato pero no podía escuchar nada, estaba a punto de irse al ver que nada pasaba cuando sorpresivamente vio como Leo SU Leo besaba a Mielis, no era un beso accidental, tampoco ella lo jaló porque el beso seguía y él no se quitaba, Des no aguantó más y gritó le gritó a ese hombre que tanto amaba lo que nunca pensó en gritarle

Des: MALDITO LEO TE ODIO –con lágrimas en sus ojos- TE ODIO MALDITO NUNCA DEBÍ CONFIAR EN TI ERES EL PEOR SER EN LA TIERRA

Leo:- viendo a Deseava con cara de shock- Des esto no es lo que parece, te juro que no es lo que parece

Des no aguantó escuchar eso, él no era idiota, él sabía lo que vio, que le dijera eso lo único que logró fue enojarlo

Leo: Por favor Des déjame explicarte –acercandose a él y tocándole el hombro-

Des: NO ME TOQUES – golpeando la mano de Leo para alejarlo- ALEJATE DE MI –le dio una cachetada y empezó a alejarse con una cara de rencor infinito- confié en ti, te di mi cariño, mi amor, te dejé entrar a mi vida a mi corazón ¿y esto es lo que haces? mi papa tenía razón – viéndolo con una cara de dolor– nunca debí estar contigo – se da media vuelta- no te quiero ver nunca más cerca de mi o mi café, vete de mi vida. – se alejó corriendo -

Leo: - se quedó en shock unos segundos- no… no quiero perderte

Leo corrió tratando de alcanzar a Desaeva, pero él al tener piernas más largas corría mejor así que por más que busco no lo encontró, derrotado e impotente Leo se cayó al suelo golpeándolo con sus puños sin cesar mientras que en el parque donde se conocieron Desaeva lloraba en el piso con sus manos cubriendo sus ojos.

* * *

n/a: hola, gracias por leer mi historia y si han leído hasta aqui quiero que sepan que este no es el final, quiero continuar la historia quizá tenga 2 o capítulos más pero tampoco la quiero alargar mucho y otra vez gracias por leer mi historia se aceptan reviews, comentarios, ideas, opiniones hasta tomatazos xD


End file.
